Ore-sama and Tsunderella
by Serafi
Summary: Subaru has his feelings trampled by the one person he thought understood him, and he's defended by one of the people he never dreamed would understand him. Ayato is glad to have the whiny Yui out of the picture, though, because it means he finally has Subaru all to himself, and he has every intention of making the angsty tsundere his own.


**For Stalker-kun on FFN.**

* * *

><p>The sight rent Subaru's still heart in two. He stood behind a wall with a large bouquet of white roses in hand, peering around the corner with his crimson eyes wide. There stood who he thought was the love of his life, Komori Yui, in the arms of another vampire. A large smile illuminated her pretty face and she laughed along with the dark-haired Mukami.<p>

"Oh my, it appears as though we have unexpected company," said Ruki when he spotted the bleary-eyed sixteen-year-old. The sneer he wore added insult to injury, and his arms tightened around Yui's waist. "Eavesdropping is a dishonorable pastime, Subaru_-kun._ Is there something you wanted?"

Subaru crushed the rose stems in his hand and their thorns pricked his pale skin, sending blood down his fingers in small trickles. He clenched his teeth and stared at the ground.

An airy laugh escaped Ruki. "How thoughtless of me. It seems I upset you."

"Ruki…!" chided Yui.

"Do forgive me, Subaru-kun. I should've pronounced my relationship with Yui beforehand. We could've avoided this _awkward _situation," explained the Mukami with disdain dripping from his silver tongue. "I'm truly sorry."

A fourth party chimed in after him, "Like hell you are, bastard."

Ayato stepped around the corner of the building with his younger siblings and twins, Kanato and Laito, following him. The only one who stepped forward to join Subaru's side was Ayato though, and he laid a hand on the younger vampire's shoulder.

"No one wants a plum that's already been bitten," added Laito, sticking his tongue out for emphasis. "Ne, Bitch-chan?"

Yui was as silent as Subaru now. She clung to Ruki like a lifeline and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the solemn, brokenhearted Subaru.

"You never were much fun anyhow." Kanato cuddled his bear closer and leered back at the blonde girl. He poked his little nose into the air and huffed, "Some things taste best before going rotten, they say."

Ayato finished for him, "And you're as fucking rotten as they come, Pancake."

Yui opened her mouth to explain, but Ruki quickly silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips. He whipped his head around and chuckled. "Really, dearest, you don't have to explain yourself to these insipid brats. They're only angry because I took away their favorite toy."

"And _you," _snarled Ayato, popping his knuckles. "Fucker, like I'd let you get away with talking to _my _brother that way."

Ruki cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? I wasn't aware family meant anything to you Sakamaki brats."

"Stay with Subaru." The redhead pushed his youngest brother behind him and marched into Ruki's wake, fists balled and ready. Laito and Kanato complied with the older vampire, keeping their hands on Subaru's shoulders to keep him from joining the fray.

"Ayato-kun can handle him," Laito reassured him with a wink. "'Kay?"

Subaru never felt more confused in his life. Why were his brothers suddenly stepping up to his defense? Was it because Ruki soiled their pride also by taking Yui from them? Or maybe it was because of this time of year, Christmas? Honestly, he had no clue and he couldn't ignore the warmth swelling in his chest.

Ruki was an adept fighter and on-par with Ayato's strength. Unfortunately, he also had Yui's safety to worry about, and Ayato _loved _fighting dirty. The redhead smirked and dodged another swing, and his height gave him an advantage against the bastard, allowing for faster movement; he swept behind Ruki and grabbed Yui by the hair, yanking her backwards into his arms.

"Ah-ah," he rasped and jerked Yui's head back some, twisting her head at an odd angle. "That's a good boy, stay right there."

Laito giggled and motioned for Kanato to follow him. Desperate squeaks escaped Yui despite her best efforts to suppress any signs of panic. Kanato twisted one of hers arms behind her back and Laito gleefully strained her head back.

"This kind of position suits you, Bitch-chan," growled Laito. "Ne? Are you crying?"

Ruki was cornered against the wall by the other vampire. He glanced between his endangered mate and Ayato, and then laughed. "What a precarious position to put me in," he said in a sing-song voice and threw both hands up. "I underestimated your loyalty to one another, and I'll have to pay the price for such an error in judgment."

"Tch." Ayato punched him hard in the face and reeled back after the blow. Although blood trickled down Ruki's nose and lips, and a dark bruise started to form where he hit the bastard, he didn't smile triumphantly. "That was for messing with Subaru, dick."

Laito sighed and kicked Yui's back, throwing her to the ground. The playful grin he usually wore was replaced with a bored scowl. "All you fucking do is cry. It's _annoying."_

"Whore," Kanato said with a giggle and a grin. "Whore, whore, whore!" he sang louder, making Yui cringe and burst into a fit of sobs.

Instead of taking advantage of Ruki's position, Ayato slammed him against the wall and turned his back on the vampire. He took Subaru's hand and led him away from the scene, gesturing for his other siblings to follow. Yui shouted something behind them as they went, but Subaru neither heard nor wanted to hear her. He dropped the bouquet as Ayato led him out of the school courtyard and trampled the roses underfoot.

There really was nothing left for him anymore.

Hours later Subaru heard a faint noise echo outside of his coffin. He rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head in an endeavor to ignore whoever it was, but the knocking persisted. The coffin's lid was pushed aside and Subaru arose like a reanimated corpse, blank-faced and cheerless.

"Oy, Subaru!" called Ayato from the other side of the door. "Open up!"

"_What the…? Ayato?" _thought the white-haired vampire as he crawled out of his coffin and over to the door. Something inside his stomach fluttered when he touched the door knob and heard Ayato yell again.

"Come on, I know you're in there! Quit pouting and open the door!"

Putting on his best 'pouty face,' Subaru cracked the door open and muttered, "What do you want? I-I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, right." Ayato obviously wasn't buying his brother's shit. "Open the damn door, will ya?"

Subaru stepped away from the door and Ayato pushed it ajar, inviting himself through the doorway. The redhead pulled his youngest sibling over by his jacket collar. A bizarre, rueful smile substituted the typical scowl he wore, and he moved his hands to Subaru's shoulders.

"Don't be so depressed," he started in a small, gruff voice. His bright green eyes moved to lock gazes with Subaru's crimson eyes, and he held it steady. "That bitch isn't worth it."

Falling into old ways, Subaru threw a pity party for himself and grumbled, "Says you. I…" He took a deep breath and finished, "I thought we had something, but I guess I was wrong. She – "

Ayato interrupted him, "I said the bitch ain't worth it, so stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself."

Subaru grit his teeth and opened his mouth but his protest died on his tongue. Asshole or no, Ayato was right. "I-I…"

"I'm glad she's _finally _gone, though." The redhead grinned this time, that cocky smirk he was famous for around the house; the same smile that always sent a little shiver up Subaru's spine. "Look up there," he said, tugging on Subaru's ripped sleeve.

Subaru remained statuesque with fear. "W-Why?"

Ayato groaned, "Don't be a pussy. Look!" He took Subaru's face and forced him to look up. "See it?"

"The fuck is it?" asked the white-haired vampire, frowning back at his big brother. "A plant?"

"God, Subaru," said Ayato with some exasperation, "it's fucking _mistletoe_. You know?"

Subaru choked on his next smart remark and stared at Ayato with wide eyes. "M-M-Mistletoe?! Why would you – "

Rolling his eyes, Ayato yanked Subaru into an impromptu kiss. It was quick and sloppy, but also enough to shut Subaru up. Ayato licked his lips after they parted, and he proceeded to back Subaru further into the bedroom.

"Pancake's got nothing on you," he said in a dangerously low voice, almost a growl. "You're fucking _beautiful."_

Panicked and confused, Subaru yelped when the back of his knees hit the edge of his coffin. The funny feeling in the pit of his stomach exploded into a brand new high and frightened him. To his surprise, Ayato didn't force himself or his intentions on him; the redhead stopped and took his hand, gingerly kissing the back of it.

"I mean, come on, I know you've always had a thing for me," explained Ayato in a softer voice than before. His lips caressed Subaru's forearm, upper arm, and collar bone. "You always stuck to me after your mom died, and to be honest…I kinda liked protecting you. Ya know, it felt good to play big brother for once."

Subaru recalled their tumultuous childhood together, and he realized why Ayato said 'playing big brother' felt good; there was nothing Ayato could've done to prevent Laito from fucking Cordelia or Kanato being scarred by her trysts with Richter. Protecting Subaru from the scowls and jeers of their abusive parents was what Ayato did to make up for that; he'd smart off to whoever was bothering the other boy or even default to baser forms of protest like physical violence.

"You always reminded me of a bunny," Ayato's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Heh. Especially after you got done crying. Your eyes were redder than ever and swollen like fuck. Then there's your hair…" His grin grew and he ruffled the younger boy's snowy hair. "Who _wouldn't_ wanna reach out and pet you? You're so fucking cute."

Poor Subaru's face was redder than his brother's hair. "All I remember is you teasing me! Geez…" He folded his arms over his chest and turned away from Ayato. "S-Stupid fucker…"

"Tsun-de-re~" Ayato mocked him in an imitation of Laito's voice.

"SHUT UP!" rasped Subaru right on cue, whirling around for Ayato to catch him in a tight embrace. "I ain't a tsundere! Dammit!" He wriggled in Ayato's arms, half-assing an escape attempt because he really wanted to stay there a while, and his middle accidentally rubbed against Ayato's. "What the – "

"How 'bout an early Christmas present from Yours Truly? Huh, babe?" Ayato's grin turned wicked as he pinned his brother inside the coffin and unbuttoned his jeans. "Come on, don't gimme that look. I just wanna…"

Subaru was shocked to see his face glowing in the dim light. "Wanna what?" he asked stupidly.

Ayato yanked his jeans down and growled, "Pert lil' bitch, aren'tcha? What do you _think _I wanna do with you?" He unfastened and pulled his own pants down before grinding into Subaru, roughly kissing him to catch the gasps that he dropped. "Mm. I wanna fuck you stupid, that's what. Can I?"

The white-haired vampire had to do a double-take on that one. Did Sakamaki Ayato just ask someone's permission for something?

"I'm a virgin. You know that right?" Subaru reverted to his pity defensive again, blushing intensely and averting his eyes. "I'm not experienced or – "

"Who cares?" spouted Ayato with a laugh. He rubbed his hips into Subaru's again, gentler and slower this time, and whispered to him, "Besides, I _like_ virgins. They're really cute, ya know, writhing beneath you and making all those embarrassing noises."

Subaru sighed and reluctantly admitted defeat. "I don't know why you'd want to, but okay. G-Go ahead…fuck me."

"It's because I love ya, dumbass. Duh." Ayato nuzzled his neck and moved up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Do as I say, though, and don't ask questions." He crammed three of his fingers into Subaru's gaping mouth. "Suck."

The younger boy grumbled something and obeyed, still trying his best to look away from Ayato.

"Good boy~" The redhead hooked a finger around the waistband of Subaru's boxers and pulled them down to his knees. "Ayy, you're bigger than Laito. Nice."

Weird little squeaks and growls gurgled out of Subaru's mouth when his brother started teasing him again. Ayato didn't fully engulf him but he did skim his tongue along the length of Subaru's cock. Subaru moved his hips involuntarily, bucking towards Ayato's mouth.

"Whoa-ho," said Ayato with a whistle after. "Have you masturbated before or something? Your hips are already moving on their own." He licked Subaru again and laughed when his hips repeated the same rolling motion. "Oh, that reminds me…"

Subaru's eyes watered when something tightly wound around the base of his cock. "H-Hey, what're you…?!"

"Being a virgin and all, you'll come too quickly. I kinda wanted us to come at the same time," explained Ayato with a devious grin, knotting his green tie around Subaru's aching erection. "Don't look disappointed; Yours Truly will let you come when the time's right." He turned Subaru over on his stomach and set him up on his knees after. "You've got a cute ass, Subaru. No wonder Laito kept staring atcha all the time. Bastard…"

"H-Haa! Ayato!" growled Subaru as something slick and warm wormed its way inside him. "What the hell was that?!"

Ayato scolded him, "Didn't I tell ya not to ask questions? Geez. Relax." He added a second and third finger shortly after, gently coaxing Subaru's unyielding entrance open. His little brother was soon reduced to whimpers and incoherent ramblings into the velvet lining of the coffin. "Time to flip ya over again."

Subaru eeked and squeaked again as Ayato removed his fingers and turned him onto his back again. Something slimy and sticky dripped from those slender fingers and Ayato lapped it up like a hungry dog. For some weird reason, this made poor Subaru even hornier.

"N-Now what?" he asked.

"You might wanna hang onto me," snarked the redhead with a cheeky grin. Subaru responded with a shy scowl and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, and his legs coiled around Ayato's middle. "Just a forewarning: I don't like being gentle."

Subaru was astonished at the words that came out of his mouth, "Y-You gonna fuck me or what?"

"Impatient little bitch, eh?" Ayato lined himself up and slowly pushed into his sibling, hissing at the tight clench of muscle around him. "F-Fuck, this is a tight squeeze…"

Hurt didn't begin to describe it. Subaru couldn't help crying and curling his toes at the sensation of being skewered on a spit for the bonfire. It was hot and painful and pleasurable and dirty and, _oh God. _The first thrust sent him reeling. Ayato pounded out a steady, relentless rhythm that left Subaru unable to catch his breath. His cock throbbed and begged for release, but he didn't dare undo the tie around it. Ayato's brutality was balanced with the soft kisses he left along Subaru's pale neck and lips.

"Nngh. Like I said," grunted the redhead with another violent thrust, "I _really _like your ass, babe." He moved a hand to pinch Subaru and earned a pained gasp in response. "Heh. Do that again." He wrenched a hunk of Suabru's ass harder and elicited a higher, squeakier shriek from the poor boy.

Flustered and frustrated, Subaru jerked on his brother's hair the third time. "C-Cut it out!"

A breathy moan escaped Ayato when Subaru yanked his hair harder. He bent low and caught the other boy's swollen lips in a heated kiss, moving his tongue in before Subaru clamped his mouth shut again. His eyes bolted open as Subaru's hips ground into him on the next thrust. Again and again, his little brother cooperated beautifully. His restrained erection bounced painfully against his stomach and pleaded for release.

"Mmn!" Subaru's back arched out of the coffin and his hips bucked into Ayato again. He felt the green ribbon slip off of his erection and Ayato thrust into him one last time until he came inside him. Subaru shuddered and wailed into his brother's mouth, hugging him tightly with his legs and arms as he also released. It ached and throbbed, but the tingling warmth that undulated throughout his lower half was well worth the pain. His nails raked down Ayato's back and Ayato's hands gripped his hips so hard they'd leave bruises.

Both vampire collapsed inside the coffin tangled in each other's arms. After he caught his breath and stopped trembling, Ayato rolled over and held Subaru close. He wove his fingers through his brother's snowy hair and softly whispered to him, "See? Best sex you'll ever have."

Subaru buried his face in Ayato's chest and murmured, "T-Thanks…"

"Eh? What was that, babe?" teased Ayato again. "Did you say you loved Yours Truly?"

"Don't push it, cocky bastard."

Ayato's tone turned serious suddenly. "Do you still have a thing for Pancake or what?"

A gentle smile graced Subaru's lips and he looked up at his brother. "Who's that?"

Ayato laughed and kissed him again, gentler this time. "Go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Requests are closed on FNN for now, but all prior requested stories will still be written. Visit my AO3 account if you want to make a request.<strong>


End file.
